Paragus (The Great War)
|gender = Male |birthplace = Falcatos, |birth = Sometime before the 700 Age |death = 767 Age |birth power level = 106 |max power level = 20,000+ |pronouns = 己 (おれ) |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = Former tribe leader, Soldier in the |organizations = Paragus' tribe (unknown date - 720 Age) Vegeta's tribe (720 - 731 Age) Frieza's Empire (731 - 737 Age) |vehicle = Space Pod |family = Paragus' wife (wife) (son) Zhukin (father-in-law) }} Paragus (パラガス, Paragasu) is a in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Personality and Canon History Please visit the to see all about Paragus' canon appearance and character. As the usage of Paragus in The Great War is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War In the first chapter of this story, King Vegeta had his forces conquer Paragus' tribe after adding Creissa's people to his ranks. Paragus heard of reports of King Vegeta pillaging through his territory with a large army and decided to surrender, lest he end up like Creissa. Paragus was then given the position of adviser in King Vegeta's tribe. He told King Vegeta how to conquer Zorn's tribe and helped conquer that tribe. He also helped conquer Dogom's tribe in this chapter. In second chapter, Paragus was first seen sparring with King Vegeta. He was greatly impressed by King Vegeta's speed and power, though he was dubious about the Saiyan's claim that he could defeat Nappa in single combat. King Vegeta then showed Paragus and Layeeck his full power, and they seemed to be more convinced. After getting the message from Ocra and Artachoc that a force had invaded King Vegeta's southern lands, Layeeck and Paragus as well as a few other elites accompanied their king to Nappa's region at once. Paragus watched King Vegeta duel and beat Nappa and he later helped kill Nappa's guards when they attacked King Vegeta's group after Nappa's defeat. At the start of the third chapter, Paragus was with King Vegeta as they came upon King Vegeta's old settlement which had been destroyed by the Tuffles. Paragus then talked with King Vegeta and the king's other advisers about what had happened. He was presumably attacked by assassins later that night, but that was not shown in this chapter. He obviously slew any assassins who attacked him; later, Paragus went with King Vegeta and his guards and advisers to Zhukin's settlement. In Zhukin's tent, Paragus had a brief conversation with Zhukin about his wife (who was the daughter of Zhukin). Zhukin asked if his daughter was pregnant yet, but Paragus refused to answer, simply saying that she was a fine wife. When Zhukin's guards later attacked King Vegeta's guards, Zhukin ordered them to spare Paragus, for he did not want to make his daughter a widow. Paragus fought against and killed some of Zhukin's guards when they attacked King Vegeta's group and listened to King Vegeta's speech after the Saiyan killed Zhukin. In the fourth chapter, Paragus was first seen with King Vegeta and his war council. He urged King Vegeta to move against the Tuffles at once, as he was tired of breathing the same air as them. Paragus later fought against General Amanito's army in the battle that took place near the end of this chapter. In the fifth chapter, Paragus was amongst the Saiyan army that pursued General Amanito's Tuffle army to Shintake Square. Under the order of King Vegeta, he formed a legion that attacked the town from the right side. Paragus fought with Layeeck, and the two pushed their way into Shintake Square, taking on many Tuffles and turrets. Eventually, they met a huge mech that they could not defeat, even when they both attacked it at the same time. This forced Paragus to sound the retreat. He and his group later joined with the rest of King Vegeta's warriors as they retreated from Shintake Square back to the Saiyan camp. Near the beginning of the sixth chapter, Paragus was seen retreating from Shintake Square back to King Vegeta's camp along with the rest of King Vegeta's surviving army. Near the beginning of the seventh chapter, Paragus was seen with King Vegeta's war council as they formulated a new plan to take on the Tuffles. He suggested they use all their strength to attack the Tuffles suddenly; King Vegeta ignored that suggestion. During that meeting, he was given command of a Saiyan army and sent to a different location on the planet to wage war on the Tuffles. Later, Paragus was seen retreating with the remains of his army after losing a major battle. Later, Paragus was seen attacking a Tuffle air force with his army. He personally attacked and destroyed a powerful mech before joining the rest of his army in overwhelming the Tuffles. At the beginning of the ninth chapter, Paragus was present with the rest of King Vegeta's war council as they argued about how to rescue King Vegeta when a Tuffle holo-recording device appeared before them. Paragus, like the other members of King Vegeta's war council, watched the message on that device relayed by their king himself. In the message, King Vegeta asked his war council to come to the Tuffle capital to negotiate a peace treaty between the Saiyans and Tuffles but to not bring any guards with them. After the message finished, Paragus became infuriated and questioned how the Tuffles could expect them to have peace after all that had happened. He did not know how they would be able to assault the Tuffle capital, but after Lascon came up with an idea, all of the Saiyans left with him. Paragus later went to the Tuffle capital with the rest of King Vegeta's war council and army and fought an army of Tuffles there. Eventually, he cut his way through the Tuffle ranks and made his way to the entrance of the Tuffle city along with Lascon and Dogom. They then ran inside and made their way to the tower where King Vegeta was being held. Once inside, they found Amanito holding King Vegeta hostage. Lascon threatened to kill Amanito if the Tuffle didn't let him go. Paragus then used an afterimage technique to sneak up on the Tuffles and free the king. As Amanito and the others fled, Lascon ordered Dogom to pursue and kill them. He then went over to King Vegeta to make sure his king was doing okay. King Vegeta ordered Lascon and Paragus to destroy the computers in the tower, as they were controlling the Tuffle moon barriers. Lascon and Paragus did so gladly. Near the beginning of the tenth chapter, Layeeck told King Vegeta that Nappa and Paragus had already returned with their armies back to their old posts across the planet (they had abandoned these posts to rescue King Vegeta in the previous chapter). Later, Paragus, , , and the rest of his army was seen transforming into as they fought a Tuffle force in an overrun Tuffle city. Paragus and his force were later seen attacking several cities at once in daylight. No matter what they tried, the Tuffle armies were not able to damage Paragus or his army very much. Paragus and his army easily obliterated the various cities and all of the Tuffles in them. Overall, Paragus participated in several battles against Tuffle armies and cities that night and caused much bloodshed and destruction in his Great Ape form before the end of this chapter. Near the beginning of the eleventh chapter, some Saiyans were shown to be rioting in the streets of the Saiyan cities (for they wanted to fight, and with the Tuffles gone, they had no one to fight but themselves). Zorn and Paragus killed some of the agitators with energy attacks, but looked uneasy as they saw many onlookers jeering at them and seeming to want to join in on the fighting. Paragus later went to New Arcose with many other Saiyans and helped conquer the planet for the . He killed many natives in the ensuing planet clearing. Later, Paragus, along with the other Saiyans, received armor from the Arcosians. Techniques * * * * * * * * * *Punisher Beam *Catharsis Blast Trivia *Paragus marries the daughter of Zhukin in ''The Great War. In that story, Zhukin considered himself to be descended from the (and also considered himself to be the next one). Zhukin's blood relation to the last Legendary Super Saiyan is confirmed when Paragus' son is born, as is the next Legendary Super Saiyan. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Canon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Canon Respecting Category:Dead Characters Category:Supporting character Category:Fighters Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Father Category:Leaders Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Son Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Characters with ki